Vinnie
"Show your head" '-Vinnie.' Vinnie is a bounty hunter and the primary protagonist of the Sift Heads series. Background Early Life Vinnie was born an only child in Florence, into a family as simple as the next. At two years old his father was killed in a gunfight between two rival clans in Italy. Wanting to forget this tragic incident his mother decided to leave Europe and move to America to start a new life, in that same year he committed his first murder when he shot his cat who had killed Vinnie's bear Mobo. A few years later he choked another child with a toy car as payback for stealing Vinnies GT 500 toy car. Seven years later he murdered his maths teacher so he didn't have to go to school. As a child vinnie decorated his room with hardcore pornograhy, a real AK47 and a japenese katana sword which states in japenese "blossom stem, if found please return to kiro or else!". Vinnie got his first taste of money by conning the cons themselves in the streets of Chicago. What was a simple hobby to him quickly turned into a profession. His name would spread very fast among locals as being the best bounty hunter in the area and soon the best in the world. Obviously, such notoriety would bring him many contracts, lots of money and women, but also his share of enemies. Although, this did not intimidate our star, who eliminated all who dared to oppose him. And all of a sudden, among all this violence, a woman entered his life. Vinnie was surprised that she could withstand such blood baths, but behold she could not withstand his charm. And since this day Shorty has been rolling by Vinnie’s side, and not just in the bedroom. A contract hit that turned sour forced Vinnie to meet one of his biggest adversaries: Kiro, an ex-member of the Yakuza, thirsty for vengeance (see: Sift Renegade 1, Sift Heads 5 and Sift Renegade 2). Following several heated battles Vinnie proposed an alternative to this quarrel and let Kiro join his team. Description Being the leader of a group of Assassins and named the best bounty hunter of all America, Vinnie can boast about being the toughest around! No one has ever got past him. And being able to manipulate any gun with ease it’s no surprise he has been accused of some of the worst carnage. Trivia *Vinnie drives an upgraded Ford Shelby GT500 Eleanor. *Vinnie has been fascinated by the Mustang Shelby GT 500 car for a very long time. To drive this point in, during the events of Sift Heads 0, the preschooler that had been playing with Vinnie's toy car was killed for touching his car. *Before SHW: Act 1, Vinnie's favourite gun was a Bereta 92. Now, it seems to have changed to a Desert Eagle. *To drive in the point that Vinnie is prepared for (almost) everything, in SHW: Act 4, Vinnie says that he has a contact (Nico) in case he ever needs to go to Russia. *As a baby, Vinnie's first kill was his cat, because the cat "killed" Vinnie's teddy bear Mobo. *At the Main menu screen of Sift Heads 2. Vinnie seems to be driving a BMW instead of Mustang Shelby GT500 Eleanor *Almost every vehicle Vinnie owns gets wrecked *His eyes have never been seen as from when he was a baby he wore glasses. Relationships with other Protangonist 'Kiro-' When Vinnie was ordered by Yumma to kill Kienji (Kiro's Brother) for rebeling againts older members of the Yakuza, Kiro was trying to kill him after killing several members of the Triads but Vinnie defeated him. He spared him and told him not to kill someone who is paid but one who is paying. Later when Kiro confronted some Triads, Vinnie shot its leader then Kiro kills the rest. Kiro later joins Vinnie's team. Vinnie is also annoyed by Kiro for making fun at him for living in the past, when Kiro started to ask about his age, Vinnie decided to tell Kiro throw himself out of the car, Soon Kiro stopped annoying Vinnie about living in the past. Vinnie also stopped Kiro for trying to kill police officers due to his fuel of his rage. when Kiro was arrested, Vinnie rescued him in order to help him kill Alonzo and Yumma. During Sift Heads:Street Wars, Vinnie started to tease Kiro for guarding the safehouse. Kiro just explained that if he left his safehouse unprotected it might be blown again. 'Shorty-' Vinnie met Shorty at a beach and both fell in love with each other. Vinnie always love how Shorty is a shooting pro and always know what to do for fun. On Sift Heads 4 when Vinnie got bored since there would be less crimes in Chicago, Shorty decided that he should go on vacation. Vinnie also got help from Shorty since he could not sift heads alone. Vinnie also cares alot for Shorty since had to rescue her from Kiro and to give her rest when she is shot during Sift Heads World Act 7. Appearances Characters killed by Vinnie Gallery Siftheads2.gif Vinnie smoking.jpg Vr1.jpg Vinnie.jpg Vinnie Artwork.jpg|Vinnie Dark Shot Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Playable Characters